


Дитя оборотня

by victoria2208



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, OOC, ОЖП - Freeform, ОМП - Freeform, Смена пола (gender switch), беременность
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoria2208/pseuds/victoria2208
Summary: Дерек расстается со Стайли после двух лет отношений. Спустя некоторое время девушка узнает, что ждет ребенка от оборотня. Пытаясь скрыть свою беременность, Стайли просит отца уехать из города.Прошло какое-то время и девушка возвращается домой и не одна, но там же будет и Дерек. Что выйдет из этого, когда он узнает, что это его еще не родившийся ребенок?





	

Девушка направилась к дому Хейлов, чтобы поговорить с Дереком. В последнее время оборотень игнорировал её, не отвечал на звонки и сообщения. Не искал с ней встреч, как это было раньше, или вообще старался избегать её. Стайли интересовалась у Скотта, что случилось c Хейлом, но друг отнекивался, что не знает, и предлагал ей самой поговорить с Дереком. И вот Стилински решила поставить все точки над «и».

— Дерек, — позвала девушка, входя в дом. — Я знаю, что ты меня слышишь, твоя машина стоит во дворе. — Поднимаясь по лестнице на второй этаж, она слышала ужасный скрип ступеней под своими ногами. — Нам надо поговорить.

— Я здесь, — раздался голос Дерека, разрывая тишину. Стайли аж подпрыгнула, испугавшись, но продолжила идти к ждущему её Дереку.

— Привет, — Стилински зашла в комнату, подходя к оборотню. Дерек стоял и смотрел в окно, не поворачиваясь к девушке. Она обняла его со спины, а тот никак не отреагировал. Так и продолжал стоять, словно каменная стена. Стайли задело такое поведение Хейла, она разорвала объятья и взяла его за руку.— Что с тобой происходит? Ты отдаляешься от меня. Я даже не помню, когда мы виделись в последний раз. Дерек…

— Стайли, — оборвал её волк, разворачиваясь и убирая свою руку. Стилински посмотрела на оборотня и присела на кровать.— Нам нужно расстаться. Я знаю, что придурок, и я очень сожалею, но так будет лучше для нас обоих.

— Что? — Девушка вскочила с кровати и подошла к другому окну, что-то там рассматривая, пытаясь понять, что она такого сделала. Ведь они были счастливы два года. Да, бывали у них ссоры, и ругались они чуть ли не до разрыва, но постоянно мирились. — Ты не можешь так со мной поступить, не после всего, что было между нами, что мы пережили за эти два года. Так будет лучше, а меня ты мог спросить, чего хочу я?

— Я не люблю тебя больше. — Дерек подошёл к Стайли и развернул к себе лицом. — И никогда не любил.

— Я ненавижу тебя! — Стилински оттолкнула Хейла и побежала из этого проклятого дома, чтобы никогда сюда больше не возвращаться.

Девушка бежала пока не попала в свою комнату, при этом чуть не сбив папу. Шериф посмотрел на дочь и хотел спросить, что случилось, но Стайли закрыла дверь прямо перед носом отца, не желая даже разговаривать сейчас с кем-либо. Ей хотелось побыть одной.

За что он так с ней поступил, ведь у них всё было прекрасно? В груди сильно болело, мелкие осколки разбитого сердца глубже проникали в душу, чтобы сделать ещё больнее. Слёзы всё никак не останавливались, сдерживать их было мукой. Так и не думая ни о чём, Стилински легла в кровать и уснула.


End file.
